Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a nanotube solution, a nanotube film or fabric formed from the nanotube solution, and methods for forming the nanotube solution and the nanotube film or fabric. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a nanotube solution being treated with a molecular additive, a nanotube film or fabric having enhanced adhesion property due to the treatment of the molecular additive, and methods for forming the nanotube solution and the nanotube film or fabric.
Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are useful for many applications. For example, engineers have been successful in using CNTs to build different semiconductor devices, such as memory devices and logic devices. In order to integrate CNT materials with existing semiconductor facilities, CNTs are normally dispersed in a solvent to form a CNT solution or dispersion.
Normally, solutions made from raw CNTs cannot be used in a semiconductor fabrication plant, because raw CNTs may contain undesirable impurities, such as amorphous carbon, metal, etc., which would negatively impact the electrical properties of the CNT film fabricated therefrom. Accordingly, raw CNTs have to be purified and/or processed before use.
Moreover, to fabricate semiconductor devices, many chemical and physical processes at the wafer scale are performed to define and etch device patterns. Accordingly, blanket films of CNTs must sustain such chemical and physical processes to ensure the quality of fabricated devices. To survive these processes and not to delaminate, the CNT films need to have good adhesion properties with respect to the substrate or any underlying layer. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a nanotube solution and a method of making the nanotube solution, such that a nanotube film of enhanced adhesion property can be formed on a semiconductor substrate.